forza3fandomcom-20200216-history
Upgrades Main
Upgrading is enhancing a car you have bought to make it better in performance so you can do better in races. There are many different types of upgrades depending on what your car is. The higher performance at the start will turn out be to more expensive upgrades. If you buy a car that is class C or lower, it will have a lot of upgrade options at cheap prices, usually $12,000 or less. If you buy a car that is in class B, A, or S, it will have a good amount of upgrades, but they will be more expensive, usually more than $10,000. If you buy a car that is higher than class R3, it will have barely any upgrades, and the prices will be around $5,000-$15,000. There are 6 categories of upgrades you can go. Number one upgrade category is engine and power. This will usually be available no matter what car you have. Engine and power includes upgrading your exhaust, fuel valves, ignitions, fuel cells, displacements, air filter, intercooler, pistons, oil and cooling, flywheel, and two major ones, camshafts, and valves. Upgrading you engine and power can bring your P.I. up 25-75 and focuses boosting your speed, accelaration, and a little of your launch. Number two upgrade category is platform and handling. This is my favorite. This will usually only be available to street cars and maybe some sport cars. Platform and handling includes brakes, springs and dampers, roll bars, roll cage, and weight reduction. Upgrading your platform and handling can bring your P.I. up about 100 and focuses boosting your handling, brakes, and a little of your launch. Drivetrain is a new category to Forza 3. It wasn't in Forza 2 and 1. Drivetrain doesn't really focus on upgrading your P.I. It tries to improve on weight and g's. Drivetrain will only be available is platform and handling is available. Drivetrain includes clutch, transmission, and driveline. Upgrading your drivetrain doesn't really bring up your P.I. It tries to lower the weight and increase g's. Tires and rims is what I think the next category is called. Depending on what you get, you can get a major increase in performance. Tires will always be available. Tires and rims include surface (I think that's what it's called), width (or fatness), rim size, and rims. Upgrading your tires and rims can bring up your P.I. depending on what you get. (your incorrect. rims can change the weight of your car depending on the type of rims you purchase. to squeeze every bit of performance out of your car find some very lightweight rims. they can upgrade your performance slightly.)Rims will not increase anything. That's just for fun on changing what rims you like. However, surface will increase it by around 50. Width is a tricky one. There are front and rear widths you can change. If you fully upgrade one of them, it will show bad stats. That's because if you upgrade one of them and leave the other normal, well, you get the picture of one tire being fat and the other skinny. Fat+skinny=Don't work out. However, if you upgrade the other width tire, then the stats change and their really good. I don't know why making the tires wider help, but I think the basic term is you're adding a lot of tire pressure. (It adds surface to the tire) That's what makes it fat. DO NOT MESS WITH THE RIM SIZE. It makes the rims look ugly and it never helps. NEVER. Then there is the areo category. This changes the looks of the stuff on your car. Areo can really help, or it can really hurt your car's P.I. Areo includes front and rear bumpers, wings, hood, and skirts. More on the areo is talked about in the areo article (not made yet). And finally, the conversions. Converting can really help your car in a weird way. If you want to get a change in conversion, DO NOT upgrade in any other categories! If you make a aspiration or drivetrain conversion, any upgrades you got (except for tire and rims, and the areo category) that have to do with the engine or drivetrain you are removing with the conversion will be unavailable on the new part( aspiriation conversions remove your aspiriation's (natural, turbo, supercharger) upgrades), so unless you plan on using the old part again, you might as well sell the old parts. Conversion includes engine conversion, aspiration conversion, and drivetrain conversion. Upgrading any of these will add or take away any other upgrades in any other categories. Not only aspiration boosts your P.I. but you'll be able to get upgrades from the conversion for more boost in P.I! That's all the categories. There are a bunch of subcategories you can see for more info. Category:Upgrades